


Into The Void

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [20]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Trust No One episode, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Was she dead? Dot had no idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I still have more old stories to share. This one was probably written around 2000. Maybe 2001. Right after I saw the episode "Trust No One" for the first time. I was about 17 years old and extremely new to writing. The story is very much in it's original format except for the way I spaced the paragraphs. Yay nostalgia, right?

The darkness swallowed Dot, making her feel empty and lifeless. She was alone in an endless night with no light to guide her. Mainframe was gone. Enzo was gone. Bob was gone. No one was there to save her. She was doomed to remain in the darkness. She felt weak and helpless in the horrible black void yet she knew she had to find a way to save herself.

 

Dot remembered trying to go to Al’s for her meeting, but when she’d gotten only a few blocks away she heard a roar and then there was the darkness. What had happened to her? Did she delete? Was this the afterlife? If it was, she’d rather living. ‘I’d at least like to know how I deleted,’ she thought to herself.

 

Where was Bob? At least if he were here with her she would feel safe. But if she was really dead, then she didn’t want him with her at all. If she did delete that meant she’d never gotten to tell him how she felt about him. A sob escaped from her before she could stop it. ‘Oh Bob, I’m so sorry.’ She’d never see the sprite she loved ever again. From the looks of things she’d be alone forever. That thought, along with the thought of never seeing any of her loved ones caused her to cry even more.

 

Suddenly there was a change. She heard a shrill screeching sound coming from all around her, then she felt her body hitting something hard, knocking the wind out of her for a few seconds. Gentle hands lifted her by her shoulders then rested her head on something. She heard her name called and found the strength to open her eyes. Violet eyes met burgundy ones and she found herself looking at Mouse.

 

“Mouse...it was horrible. It drains our energy.” At the time she thought she was referring to the darkness itself but later she would come to know that it was in fact a web creature.

 

She helped Mouse to free all the other victims, but soon they heard the creature itself coming to investigate what was going on. The monster crashed through a vent near the ceiling and Dot briefly got a glimpse of Bob on a zipboard before she felt something wrap tightly around her and lift her off the ground. She screamed, fighting desperately, knowing that whatever it was would put her back in the darkness unless she could find a way to escape.

 

A bright light shone, blinding her and she heard a fierce roar of pain as whatever was holding her up dropped her. She felt the ground rushing up to meet her and closed her eyes to prepare for the inevitable when suddenly there were two strong arms holding her against a warm body. This time when she opened her eyes, she saw not Mouse, but Bob. ‘Oh thank the User,’ she prayed silently and couldn’t help the few tears that fell.

 

Bob’s arms wrapped tightly around her as he hugged her, saying his own prayer of thanks to the User. “Dot, are you all right?” He pulled back from her slightly as he lowered his zipboard to the ground and allowed one hand to come up and gently stroke her cheek, his worried brown eyes looking into hers.

 

“Yeah. I’m all right,” she replied, trying to steady her voice.

 

He hugged her close one more time before releasing her and turning to Mouse. “Mouse, get Dot out of her!” Modem and Nully had arrived along with the CPUs with the high powered lights to use on the web creature.

 

As Dot escaped with Mouse to the upper levels, one thought raced through her mind. ‘I still get a chance to tell him how much I love him.’

  
Little did she know it would take a while for that to occur.


End file.
